Moscas en la casa
by Fungi Malviajado
Summary: Mis días sin ti son tan oscuros, tan grises, mis días sin ti... Hermione tuvo el amor de Draco hasta que él tuvo que cumplir sus obligaciones. Hermione relata el principio,el final y como sus días sin el no son nada.


**_"Yo quiero que vuelvas, que te están reclemando mis labios que hace tiempo no besas, yo quiero regreses, ya ves que hasta mis manos de tanto no tocarte me duelen"_**

**_-Que vuelvas, ¿Dónde están los ladrones?, Shakira-_**

**__**

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING; "Moscas en la casa" le pertenece a la cantante colombiana Shakira; el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

_Mis días sin ti son tan oscuros, tan largos tan grises, mis días sin ti_… Creí poder sobrellevarlo con el tiempo, también creí que volverías, pero nada de eso sucedió. Porque tu historia y la mía no son la misma, porque tu historia y la mía no encajan, porque nuestra historia solo duró un año y nunca fue una realidad, sino un fantasía.

A pesar de no ser el uno para el otro tuvimos una historia de amor, luchamos contra los gigantes que se interpusieron en nuestra relación: tu ego y mi sensatez. Luchamos tanto por defender lo nuestro que nos arrojamos al mar de la fantasía, a ese mar que solo Shakespeare puede navegar.

Él, Draco Malfoy, caballero de la oscuridad quien trajo luz a la luz, que a pesar de hacer sufrir a esta princesa por tantos años en su adolescencia un día despertaste de tu letargo en una fiesta en la que tu no querías estar y yo quería disfrutar.

Ambos disfrazados, sin idea de la identidad del otro, inventándonos historias, riendo de tonterías, se sentía tan bien estar contigo que cuando tus labios sorprendieron a los míos y tu aliento me noqueo, supe que… _mis días sin ti son como un cielo sin lunas plateadas sin rastros de sol_… pero en cuanto nuestras manos develaron nuestra identidad, tu corazón y el mío fueron atravesados por un rayo helado que paralizó esa calidez que acogía a nuestros corazones.

Creí desfallecer en ese momento, que el aire me faltaba y que todos giraban tratando de confundirme, pero no podían confundirme más de lo que yo ya estaba. ¿Cómo podía haber disfrutado un beso con Draco Malfoy? ¿Cómo pude desear estar con él en la cama en ese instante? ¿Por qué descubrí su identidad?. Las preguntas golpeaban mi mente y tu no mostrabas una imagen de estar mejor que yo.

Me mirabas enojado y confundido, seguro te hacías las mismas preguntas histéricas que me hacía a mi misma, tal vez en ese momento maquinabas una manera de salir bien parado de ese **"Gran Error"** o tal vez solo querías desaparecer de ahí como yo.

Los días pasaron sin que Ron no me recordara ese día…

-¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que era Malfoy?

… todos los días…

-Seguro te hechizo para ponerte en ridículo… seguro fue horrible besarlo ¿No Hermione? ¡Guacala! ¡Besar al hurón saltarín!

Besar a Malfoy no había sido nada asqueroso, todo lo contrarío había sido la experiencia más reveladora de toda mi vida. Besarlo fue sentir un huracán en mi vientre, un terremoto en mis nervios y un tornado en mi cabeza; fue sentir a todos los titanes disputarse mi sentido, mi razón, mi corazón.

_Mis días sin ti no tienen noches, si alguna aparece es inútil dormir, mis días sin ti son un derroche las horas no tienen principio ni fin…_ tal vez Ron tenía razón, Malfoy pudo haberme hechizado… con sus labios y esa forma exquisita de besar. Desde ese día no podía pasar un noche tranquila sin soñar que lo volvía a ver, que me acorralaba y me besaba a la fuerza, yo le rodeaba el cuello con mis brazos pegándome a su cuerpo tratando de fusionar su cuerpo con el mío… todo era calor, fuego… amor. ¿Cómo un simple beso podía ponerme tan hormonal?

La verdad espere mucho el momento en que tocara el timbre de mi casa (demasiado, para ser sincera), aunque la verdad creí que se aparecería en mitad de la sala armándome una escena de tiranía y arrogancia.

Abrí la puerta y lo vi ahí parado dedicándome su mirada más acusadora para después sonreír descaradamente…

-¿Qué me hiciste, Granger?- preguntó en voz baja.

-No sé de que me hablas- respondí, fingiendo que no entendía de que me hablaba. Podía haber un millón de variables del porqué me preguntaba eso ¿No? No, y lo sabía perfectamente. Fingí confusión.

Entró de un paso, largo y violento, haciendo que retrocediera, dio un portazo y me miró desafiante.

-¡DEJA DE HACERTE LA IGNORANTE, GRANGER! ¡SABES DE LO QUE HABLO!- explotó.

-Pues lo mismo te pregunto- aproveche la retórica -¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE TU A MI?

-¿POR QUÉ ME BESASTE?- me señaló con su dedo índice, acusándome.

-¡LO MISMO ME PREGUNTO!- le regresé la pregunta, dando un paso hacía él.

-¡NO SABÍA QUE ERAS TU!- me grito acercándose con un paso largo, volviéndome a señalar.

-¡NI YO QUE ERAS TU!- le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¡MIENTES!- me volvió a gritar dando otro paso más hacia mi.

-¡TU MIENTES!- dije acortando más la distancia.

Se quedo callado, dio media vuelta y se alejó de mi rápidamente. No le seguí. La verdad así no era como yo esperaba nuestro reencuentro, la verdad había sido todo lo opuesto, tonta, ilusa.

-Me siento raro- dijo por fin –Tu estás en mi cabeza la mayor parte del día… y en las noches… en las noches siento un ardor en el vientre… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

-Yo también quiero creer que es mentira pero no puedo negar que… que paso por lo mismo y me reprendo diciendo que es imposible.

-No podemos, es imposible Granger.

-Nada es imposible, si crees que puede funcionar…

-No va a funcionar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque somos especies diferentes, solo por ese detalle.

-Eso no lo voy a discutir nuevamente pero te dejare claro algo NO SOY UNA SANGRE SUCIA NI TU UN SANGRE LIMPIA, SOMOS UN MAGO Y UNA BRUJA , SI ME PERMITES ACLARARTE ALGO SOY MUCHO MEJOR BRUJA QUE CINCO SANGRES LIMPIAS JUNTAS- exploté.

-¿Qué dirán Potter y Weasley?... Si preguntó no es porque me importe su opinión pero sé que no has pensado en ellos.

Era cierto, me había refugiado en el dulce recuerdo que cada que Ron hablaba de lo sucedido me dedicaba a darle por su lado. Pero la verdad es que nunca me detuve a pensar en ellos y eso era algo que me asustaba, estaba perdiendo mi sentido común… y me gustaba.

-Tendrán que lidiar con eso, ellos no arriesgan nada.

-¿Así? ¿Y tú que arriesgas?

-Mi vida, si inicio una relación contigo sé que mi vida corre peligro- hice una pausa para enumerar con los dedos –Primero que nada sé que tendremos muchas peleas y algún día nos lanzaremos un crucio; segundo a tus amigos y familia no le hará ninguna gracia nuestra relación; tercero si me dejas muero.

-Nunca.

-No te cierres a la…

No pude terminar de hablar porque sus labios se tragaron mis palabras y el hilo de mis ideas estaban en la cama con él, amándonos sin control, necesitados uno y del otro.

Como extraño todo eso, porque como hoy… _mis días sin ti son solo un eco que siempre repiten la misma canción…_ tus besos, tus manos estrechando las mías cuando el temor de separarnos nos acecha, tus cabellos rubios alborotados por rehusarte a bailar conmigo bajo la lluvia pero al final me tomabas de la cintura y bailábamos el vals del ataque de la serpiente al león, tu marcado pecho que sostenía mi cabeza todas las tardes de historias inventadas por nosotros… tantas cosas que ahora que no estas me siguen pidiéndome que te busque para que vuelvan a la vida. Pero la que necesita volver a la vida soy yo y lo único que tengo son estos recuerdos que me repito para no morir, para saber que fue verdad.

Un año de lucha donde todo se fue al caño cuando la suerte se olvido de nosotros, cuando tu deber te llamo, cuando las arcaicas costumbres vencieron al amor joven y moderno.

Era la primera vez que podías desobedecer una orden y no lo hiciste, todo lo contrario la acataste como el hijo obediente que juegas a ser…

Pero a quién engaño, los últimos tres meses habían sido un infierno. Desde que tu madre te envió esa maldita carta donde te "pedían" casarte con… ella, todo se fue a pique. La confusión entre tu deber como "Sangre Limpia" y ser tu te tenían cegado, claustrofóbico y yo no te ayude como quería.

Pudimos haber escapado pero no era fácil para ti perder todo lo que siempre había sido importante en tu vida, y la verdad no era típico de mi huir (¡Maldita sangre Gryffindor!).

El día que tus cosas desaparecieron de mi casa sentí desfallecer, corrí tras tu huella pero era imposible entrar a tu casa, era imposible que pudiera contener mi furia si te veía y ni hablar si veía a tu padre…

¿Por qué todos los hombre dicen: Será como si nunca hubiese estado en tu vida? ¿Acaso tienen un hechizo o don en particular que borra sentimientos? Ni porque uses cientos de hechizos desmemorizadores podría olvidarme de tu olor, de tu voz, de ti.

Hoy es tú tan esperada boda y espero un milagro mientras estoy… _mordiéndome las uñas, ahogándome en llanto, extrañándote tanto._

Todo ha sido monótono desde que tu ya no estas a mi alrededor… mis días sin ti son tan agrios, tan duros, mis días sin ti… busco la manera de volver a sonreír, de volver a reír, de volver a soñar, de volver a amar, de verdad estoy… _cazando motivos que me hagan sentir que aún me encuentro con vida_.

Tengo preguntas que hacerte, tal vez suenen a despecho pero..

¿Cómo son sus besos?...*

Al llamarte amor ¿Es mejor su voz? …*

Algo en tu interior sabe que me añoras… para que mentir yo no sé fingir…*

Y a pesar de todo voy…. _pateando las piedras… aun sigo esperando que vuelvas conmigo…aun sigo buscando en las caras de ancianos pedazos de niños_… pero es difícil buscar lo posible en lo imposible, quitando los obstáculos que tu y yo quitamos y de pronto reaparecieron como buscando la revancha.

Si al final mis días serán… _tan agrios, tan absurdos, tan llenos de nada, chatarra inservible, basura en el suelo mis días sin ti…_ por favor ronda tus memorias, como lo hago yo, como lo hacen las… _moscas en la casa._

* * *

HEYHEY!

Bueno después de un rato sin subir fic a PHILIA les dejo este sonfic basado en una canción de Shakira cuando tenia canciones relevantes y poéticas... no como el Waka Waka... pero esa es otra historia...

No se sí ya les había presumido pero estoy estrenando laptop yey! hahaha una MacBook ;)...extraña tener lap desde que la última decidio irse de este mundo con un capitulo de CADA QUIEN SU PIEZA... :(

Tengo sueño son la 1: 13 am, pero seguro cuando esto se suba seran algo así como la 1: 15...

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE LEEN, COMENTAN Y ME TIENEN EN SUS FAVORITOS, BUENO NO A MI SINO A LAS HISTORIAS HEHEHE...** GRACIAS!**

En fin las dejo...

P.D.: Pondre esta historia a parte pero sería genial que comenten en esta publicación, :D

Atte.:

**FungiMalviajado!***


End file.
